narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shikamaru Nara
|Zdjęcie=Shika.jpg; Po Przeskoku Shikamarunara.jpg; Przed Przeskokiem |Nienazwana=No |Postać=Shikamaru Nara |Kanji=奈良シカマル |Rōmaji=Nara Shikamaru |Polski=Łukasz Lewandowski |Japoński=Shōtarō Morikubo, Nobutoshi Canna |Przypisy=Pierwszy Databook, strony 84-87Drugi Databook, strony 116-120Trzeci Databook, strony 122-126 |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=22 Września |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=12-13 |Wiek część 2=15-17 |Wzrost część 1=150,8 cm - 152,1 cm |Wzrost część 2=170cm |Waga część 1=42 kg - 42,9 kg |Waga część 2=53,4 kg |Ranga część 1=Chūnin |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ziemi~~Manga |Rejestracja Ninja=012611 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=12 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=12 |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Asumy, Nijū Shōtai |Klan=Klan Nara |Rodzice=Shikaku Nara, Yoshino Nara |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=34 |Anime=1 |Shippūden=No |Gra=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |Film=Naruto Film 2: Legenda Kamienia Gelel |OVA=Wielki sportowy festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} — jest jednym z głównych bohaterów serii Naruto. Wcześniej należał do drużyny Asumy. Wraz z kolegami z drużyny, Chōjim Akimichim i Ino Yamanaką jest członkiem nowej generacji Ino-Shika-Chō, podobnie jak ich rodzice. Pochodzi z klanu Nara. Przeszłość thumb|left|Shikamaru jako dziecko Shikamaru jest długoletnim a także pierwszym przyjacielem Chōjiego Akimichiego. Poznali się jeszcze przed wstąpieniem do Akademii Ninja. Gdy inni wyśmiewali się z Chōjiego z powodu jego wagi, Shikamaru widział w nim silnego i wartościowego chłopaka. Ze względu na życzliwość, jaką Shikamaru zawsze mu okazywał, Chōji jest bezwarunkowo lojalny wobec niego i chętnie oddałby życie za Shikamaru. W Akademii Shikamaru i Chōji byli w jednej klasie z Kibą i Naruto oraz spędzali razem ze sobą całe dnie. W przypadku Shikamaru, ten wolał cały dzień spać. Shikamaru przesypiał całe lekcje nie uważając na nich. Osobowość Jako genin Shikamaru lubił oglądać chmury. Wolał nie angażować się w „upierdliwe” działania, udając, że jest zajęty, aby uniknąć odpowiedzialności. Jest w pełni świadomy tej strony swojej osobowości. Sam mianował się „tchórzem numer jeden”. W rzeczywistości jego najczęściej używane wyrażenia to „jakie to upierdliwe”. thumb|Shikamaru broni Kurenai i jej dziecka Jednak gdy obowiązki wzywają, Shikamaru ma poczucie zobowiązania do towarzyszy. Nie brakuje mu odwagi, jest w stanie poświęcić samego siebie przez wzgląd na jego przyjaciół i mieszkańców wioski. Ze względu na umiejętności przywódcze, był pierwszym geninem z rekrutowanej dziewiątki, który stał się chūninem. Waga decyzji, jakie musiał podejmować jako chūnin, a tym samym lider zespołu spowodowała, że Shikamaru szybko dojrzał. To było najbardziej widoczne po śmierci Asumy. Ślubował chronić nienarodzone dziecko, a później być jego nauczycielem, tak aby być „cool dorosłym” jak Asuma. U Shikamaru poczucie obowiązku i zobowiązania dla przyszłość swojej wioski znajduje również odzwierciedlenie w jego gotowości do wykonania zadania: zatrzymania Sasuke za wszelką cenę. thumb|left|Shikamaru patrzy na chmury Shikamaru uwielbia grać w gry logiczne, takie jak shōgi i go. Młody Nara jest genialnym strategiem. Hokage często szuka u niego porady na temat strategii obrony. Kiedy Asuma dał Shikamaru do rozwiązania test IQ jako grę, wykazało, że Shikamaru był geniuszem z IQ ponad 200. Sakura stwierdziła, że Shikamaru jest najmądrzejszą osobą w Kraju Ognia. W czasie egzaminów na chūnina nawet Daimyō był pod wrażeniem jego inteligencji i zaproponował mu stanowisko swego osobistego strażnika. Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą charakteru Shikamaru jest to, że większość kobiet uważa za apodyktyczne i „kłopotliwe”, szczególnie Temari, matkę i Ino. Zwykle określa je jako agresywne, ambitne, a czasem nawet przerażające. Biorąc pod uwagę despotyczną osobowość jego matki, nie jest to zbyt zaskakujące. Jego ojciec ma taką samą postawę, lecz jednak ożenił się z Yoshino. Gdy Shikamaru pytał swojego ojca, dlaczego poślubił taką władczą kobietę, Shikaku odpowiedział, że nawet najtrudniejsza kobieta jest delikatna dla swojego mężczyzny, którego kocha. Shikamaru jest zwykle uprzejmy dla kobiet, robi im przysługi oraz unika walki z nimi. Czuje, że mężczyźni, tak jak on, powinni być tymi chroniącymi je, a nie na odwrót. Pomimo tego ostatniego punktu w I części walczył wyłącznie z kobietami. Wygląd thumb|180px|Shikamaru jako chūnin Aby jeszcze bardziej podkreślić swoją osobowość, Shikamaru jest regularnie widziany leniwy lub podrażniony. Ma dość długie czarne włosy związane w kolczasty koński ogon, wąskie, brązowe oczy, nosi kolczyki. Podczas części I, jego strój był dość prosty, ubrany był w podkoszulek i kurtkę. Ochraniacz na czoło z symbolem liścia nosił na lewej ręce. W trakcie części II, jest zauważalnie wyższy. Nosi standardowy mundur ninja Konohy. Jego opaska jest w tym samym miejscu. Umiejętności Shikamaru jest bardzo uzdolnionym shinobi. Jako pierwszy z jego kolegów został chūninem. Cała wioska docenia jego umiejętności i traktuje go jak ninję wysokiej klasy. Shikamaru zna również wiele technik klanu Nara i ma duże doświadczenie w dowodzeniu. Inteligencja thumb|Shikamaru myślący. Shikamaru jest niesamowitym strategiem. Jego sensei, Asuma Sarutobi często gra z Shikamaru w shōgi, jednak Asumie nigdy nie udało się z nim wygrać. Asuma zainteresował się Shikamaru i jego zdolnościami. Asuma stwierdził, że Shikamaru jest świetny w grach strategicznych i że może przełożyć się kiedyś na jego styl walki. Inteligencja Shikamaru została szczególnie dostrzeżona przez Kakashiego i Madarę. thumb|left|Shikamaru grający w shōgi z Asumą. thumb|Shikamaru kontra Tayuya Shikamaru potrafi wykorzystać swoją inteligencję w walce. Zamyka wtedy oczy, układa palce w specyficzny sposób i zaczyna obmyślać strategię. W walce Shikamaru stara się wykorzystać całe otoczenie, aby zapewnić sobie większą szanse na zwyciężenie walki oraz dokładnie analizuje ruchy przeciwnika, styl walki, a nawet techniki, którymi się posługuje. Dzięki dokładnej analizie wie, w jaki sposób zaatakować, przez co wróg nie może się zbytnio bronić. Asuma stwierdził, że gdyby Shikamaru nie byłby taki leniwy, dzięki swojej inteligencji mógłby kiedyś zostać Hokage. Tsunade świadoma zdolności Shikamaru często prosi go o pomoc w obmyślaniu strategii, a także informuje go o wszystkich zajściach, które mogłyby zagrozić wiosce. Techniki klanu Nara thumb|left|Technika Imitacji Cienia Shikamaru. Shikamaru przoduje w technikach swojego klanu. Jego charakterystyczną, a w części I jedyną techniką jest Kagemane no Jutsu. Później uczy się techniki Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu, która podobnie jak Kagemane zatrzymuje przeciwnika za pomocą cienia, lecz później zaczyna dusić oponenta. W części II Shikamaru uczy się nowej, silnej techniki, Kage Nui no Jutsu, która w przeciwieństwie do większości jego technik ma rangę ofensywną. Dzięki tej technice Shikamaru może zaatakować wiele celów w jednym czasie. Podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi znacznie się polepszyły. Dzięki Kagemane no Jutsu był w stanie szybko przejąć kontrole nad bezwładnym ciałem Ino i uratować ją przed klonem Zetsu. thumb|Shikamaru przejmuje cienie potworów Tayuyi thumb|left|Shikamaru łapie Hidana i przyczepia wybuchowe notki za pomocą cieni Po śmierci swojego mistrza, Asumy Sarutobiego, Shikamaru odziedziczył po nim jego sztylety. Szybko nauczył się jak dodawać swój cień do sztyletów Asumy, tworząc nową technikę — Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu. Jest to potężna technika polegająca na skumulowaniu czakry potrzebnej do użycia techniki Kagemane no Jutsu w Ostrzach Czakry, a następnie wbicie ich w podłoże. Jeśli przeciwnik będzie wystarczająco blisko zostanie całkowicie sparaliżowany. Shikamaru nauczył się też Kageyose no Jutsu, które pozwala mu na nieograniczone formowanie i materializowanie jego cienia. Dzięki odpowiedniemu zmaterializowaniu cienia Shikamaru może podnosić lub łapać (za pomocą cienia) różne obiekty, np. wybuchowe notki. Statystyki Część I Akademia Pierwszy raz jego postać zostaje zauważona podczas rozdzielania uczniów akademii do trzyosobowych grup. Zwraca wtedy uwagę Naruto, że tu mogą przebywać jedynie dzieci, które zdały akademię. Jest zaskoczony, że blondyn się tu znalazł, skoro ostatnimi razy nie potrafił nawet porządnie stworzyć klona. Zostaje przydzielony do drużyny 10 z Ino i Choji pod opiekę Asumy. Egzamin na chunina Shikamaru wraz z resztą 11 Konohy przystępuje do egzaminu, jako jedyny chyba nie wykazując przy tym zbytniego entuzjazmu. Podczas pierwszej fazy szybko zorientował się jaki jest prawdziwy cel zadania pisemnego, wykorzystując technikę przeniesienia umysłu Ino, która wtargnęła dzięki temu do umysłu Sakury, cała drużyna 10 była w stanie napisać test i przejść do kolejnego etapu. Podczas drugiej części drużyna 10 natknęła się na Sakurę atakowaną przez geninów z wioski dźwięku. Shikamaru uznał to za zbyt kłopotliwą sprawę, by się w nią wtrącać, jednak Ino energicznie wkroczyła do akcji ciągnąc go za sobą. Po tym zdarzeniu nie było już odwrotu i cała drużyna 10 bez oporów zabrała się do ratowania towarzyszy z drużyny 7 używając formacji Ino-Shika-Cho. Akcja zakończyła się sukcesem, dzięki czemu wszystkie 4 zespoły geninów z Konohy zdały kolejną część egzaminu. W trzecim etapie przyszło mu się zmierzyć z Kin Tsuchi, którą szybko pokonuje, jako thumb|188px|Shikamaru vs Kin Tsuchi podczas trzeciego etapu egzaminu.jedyny z swojej drużyny przechodząc dalej. Do ostatniego etapu zostaje im miesiąc na przygotowanie się. Ponieważ Choji zostaje przeniesiony do szpitala, przez swój żołądek, Shika idzie go odwiedzić przynosząc mu kosz z owocami. Zauważa, że w szpitalu przebywa również Naruto i postanawia zajrzeć także do niego. Jest obecny gdy blondyn się budzi, a później wraz z nim powstrzymuje Gaarę, próbującego zabić nieprzytomnego Rocka Lee w szpitalnym łóżku. Słuchają historii chłopaka z piasku o demonie uwięzionym w nim i uczuciu, które towarzyszyło mu przez całe życie. Gaara grozi młodym ninja, jednak ostatecznie opuszcza szpital zostawiając geninów przy życiu. W tym czasie miejsce ma sytuacja z fileru umieszczonego w Naruto Shippuuden. W przedzień finałów, Choji podsłuchuje Naruto i Guya rozmawiających o spadku czwartego. Przekazuje te informacje Ino i Shikamaru, którzy ruszają go poszukać. Shikamaru nie wykazuje przy tym zbytniego entuzjazmu, w przeciwieństwie do Ino i Chojiego, którzy pragną by to Shika wygrał za wszelką cenę w ostatnim etapie egzaminu na chunina. Przy wejściu spotykają się z Sakurą i Naruto. Już podczas pierwszej przeszkody obie drużyny postanawiają połączyć siły i razem odnaleźć spadek czwartego. W między czasie Shikamaru nie raz pokazuje swoją ponadprzeciętną inteligencje i spryt podczas rozwiązywania zagadek. Ostatecznie wszyscy genini dochodzą do wniosku, że nie warto się spierać o to który wygra podczas egzaminu (Czy to będzie Naruto czy Shika) byle była to osoba z ich wioski. Ostatecznie udaje im się pokonać wszystkie przeszkody, dowiadując się równocześnie, że wszystko było wymyślone przez Guya i Kakashiego, jak forma treningu. Ostatnią częścią egzaminu były walki jeden na jednego. Przeciwnikiem Shikamaru po raz kolejny okazała się dziewczyna - Temari z wioski piasku. Okazała się ona thumb|left|196px|Shikamaru siłą wypchnięty za barierki przez Naruto, by rozpocząć kolejny etap egzaminu.wyjątkowo trudnym przeciwnikiem, a przynajmniej najtrudniejszym z jakim chłopak do tej pory, podczas egzaminu, miał okazję się zmierzyć. Niejednokrotnie podczas tego starcia słyszymy jak Asuma i Choji chwalą inteligencję Shiki i wierzą w jego silny umysł, który na pewno ma plan, choć na to nie wygląda. Genin jak na niego przystało nie rwał się do walki. Ze swojego miejsca został zepchnięty przez Naruto, a następnie obrzucony różnymi rzeczami przez widownię krytykującą jego podejście do walki. Szybko zostaje zaatakowany przez Temari, jednak udaje mu się uniknąć ataku. Chowa się za drzewami i tam spokojnie czeka na ataki dziewczyny. Zaczyna patrzeć w chmury i myśleć, jak upierdliwe jest stawanie do walki, a już tym bardziej z dziewczyną. Choć pozornie można było uznać to za ucieczkę, to posunięcie, podobnie jak każdy ruch Shikamaru, miało jakiś większy cel. Chłopak czekał, aż cień ściany pozwoli mu skutecznie wydłużyć jego jutsu. W tym czasie dwa razy pokazuje dziewczynie zakres swojej techniki chwytania w cień. Pewna swego dziewczyna, pokazując swój intelekt, wycofała się za bezpieczną linię i zaczęła atakować chłopaka z dystansu. Korzystając z wichury, chłopak niezauważenie wyrzuca w powietrze swoją kurtkę przyczepioną do kunaii. W ten sposób sprytnie wydłuża swój cień i wygania Temari z jej obecnego miejsca. Pozornie jego cień po raz kolejny osiąga swój limit, a dziewczyna znów czuje się bezpieczna. Shikamaru opuszcza swoją kryjówkę i zbliża się do schowanej za swoim wielkim wachlarzem dziewczyny. thumb|190px|Temari schwytana w cień Shikamaru.Blondynka chce wykorzystać klona do odciągnięcia uwagi chłopaka i ostatecznym ciosem wreszcie zakończyć tę walkę. Jej plany spełzły na niczym po tym jak zostaje złapana w cień Shiki. Widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy blondynki, a zarazem całej reszty trybun, Shikamaru wyjaśnia, że od początku miał zaplanowane 200 różnych możliwości i cały czas był przynajmniej 10 kroków przed przeciwniczką. Tłumaczy swój plan: zwabił Temarii w poblirze dziury, którą w poprzedniej walce wykopał Naruto, sam będąc przy jej drugim otworze. Dzięki tunelowi pod ziemią, był w stanie złapać dziewczynę w swoje jutsu i skutecznie ją unieruchomić. Zmusza ją do podejścia i podniesienia ręki. Gdy jego zwycięstwo jest już pewne, a jedyną osobą, którą to martwi jest Choji, chłopak poddaje się uzasadniając to końcem chakry. Później okazuje się, że właśnie ta decyzja zaważyła o jego awansie na chunina. Atak na Konohę Gdy rozpoczęła się inwazja na Konohę, Shikamaru skutecznie obronił się przed genjutsu zsyłające sen, jednak sam udawał, że śpi, by uniknąć konieczności walki. Na jego nieszczęście Sakura to zauważyła, a on wbrew woli zostaje zmuszony przez Kakashiego do przyjęcia misji, w której mają odnaleźć ścigającego Gaarę Sasuke, a następnie go ukryć i poczekać na dalsze rozkazy. Prawdę mówiąc zostaje on dosłownie thumb|left|184px|Shikamaru uratowany przez Asumę.wyciągnięty przez Pakuna. Podczas gdy oni ścigają Sasuke, odkrywają, że sami też są ścigani przez dwie drużyny wrogów- w sumie 9 osób. Ponieważ wpadli w kłopoty, Sakura i Naruto są za pomysłem zastawienia pułapki, jednak Shikamaru szybko uświadamia im podstawowe błędy w ich myśleniu, pokazując jak silny jest przeciwnik, oraz że nawet wtedy były by marne szanse na ich wygraną. Obmyśla plan, w którym postanawia zostać przynętą, zapewniając w ten sposób pewne przetrwanie pozostałej trójce, sam skazując się na niemal pewną śmierć. Postanawia sam zająć się sprawą, zastawia pułapkę na pościg, w którą dają się złapać. Więzi ich w swojej technice, udaje mu się odkryć gdzie ukrywa się jeszcze jeden przeciwnik, jednak jego chakra osiąga w tym momencie swój limit. Jest pewien swojej śmierci, jednak wtedy zjawia się Asuma i ratuje go, chwaląc przy tym jego postawę. Później widzimy go na pogrzebie trzeciego Hokage. Ciekawostki * Po śmierci Asumy przejął jego nawyk palenia papierosów, co angielska cenzura zastąpiła dymem ukazanym z zapalniczki Asumy. * Hobby Shikamaru to drzemki oraz granie w shōgi z wymagającymi przeciwnikami. * Shikamaru nie ma wymarzonej walki i zawsze stara się unikać starcia za wszelką cenę. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Shikamaru są makrele i wodorosty, nie lubi natomiast gotowanych jajek. * Ulubionym wyrażeniem Shikamaru jest . * Ostatni sondaż popularności (wydany wraz z 531. rozdziałem mangi) postawił Shikamaru na 9. miejscu z wynikiem 2533 głosów. * Shikamaru przez całą pierwszą serię główne walki toczył tylko z kobietami (Kin Tsuchi, Temari, Tayuya, Kujaku) Cytaty * (O Temari): „''Cóż za osobowość… Jest gorsza od mojej matki.” * „''Jakie to upierdliwe.” * ,,Jakie to kłopotliwe.'' * (O Temari): „''Jej się chyba trzeba bardziej bać niż mamy…''” * „''Co za dno. Zaraz złapię doła. Beznadzieja…''” * „''Tak czy siak, tym razem mogę jej tylko podziękować…''” * „''Chmury są takie piękne. Tak sobie płyną…''” * „''Kim oni są, a kim my jesteśmy? Głupek'' (Naruto), kunoichi bez specjalnych zdolności (Sakura), kundel (Pakkun) i ja, obibok, któremu to się nie podoba!” * „''Geniusze szybko się łamią pod presją prawdziwego świata.” * (Do Chōjiego): „''Chōji, ty jesteś jednak najlepszy.” * (Do Tayuy ): "Techniki nie są jedynymi "narzędziami" podczas walki." * (Temari ): "A co ty tutaj robisz?" : (Shikamaru): "To kłopotliwe, ale mam być twoim przewodnikiem, do kitu ale to przecież moja misja." '' : ''(Temari): "Cóż, dobrze się spisałeś." * (Do Temari): "Następnym razem zobaczymy się na egzaminie na chunina, prawda?'' * ,,Dzieci, które pewnego dnia przejmą odpowiedzialność za Konohę... To One są ,,królem.'' * (Do Naruto): ,,Tłumaczenie tobie cokolwiek to jak wrzut na tyłku.'' Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Nijū Shōtai Kategoria:Klan Nara Źródła en:Shikamaru Nara de:Shikamaru Nara es:Shikamaru Nara Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Nijū Shōtai Kategoria:Klan Nara